Online e-commerce has evolved in the variety of transactions that are available for facilitating purchases. Increasingly, online mediums are being used in offering sales, deals (e.g. daily deals), clearance items and similar discounted goods and services.
In addition to variety, the number of outlets that are available has also increased. Major e-commerce sites are increasingly supplemented with sites that specialize, for example, in the types of products offered, or in providing overstock items.
Increasingly, consumers are using numerous kinds of computing platforms to make online purchases. For example, consumers may utilize anyone of a mobile device (e.g., cellular telephony/messaging devices), tablet, Internet television, laptop or desktop to make an online purchase. Some computing platforms are more difficult to use for e-commerce activities. For example, users of mobile computing devices have difficult “checkout” experiences, particularly when the checkout page of a site is not formatted for the mobile device. Furthermore, on many computing devices (e.g., mobile devices, Internet television), the experience of logging in and then entering payment and shipping information is tedious.